


Trending Topic

by maeyonaissu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Gossips and Rumours, Implied Mpreg, Jun Spills Tea: the fic, M/M, POV Outsider, actor!jun, other svt members appear occasionally, photographer!minghao, warning: the author is a big science nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyonaissu/pseuds/maeyonaissu
Summary: Shocking! Actor Wen Junhui Spotted in A Coffee Shop Date with A Mysterious Guy!! More at [link]The growing relationship between Junhui and Minghao, as seen by the mass media, fans, and sketchy twitter news account.(Alpha!Jun/Omega!Minghao but it doesn't matter much in the grand scheme of things)





	1. The Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> The omegaverse in this AU is... a bit different than the usual ones I read on ao3, and much more similar to my favourite BL manga (Tadaima Okaeri and Kashikomarimashita, Destiny). For once, ALL fertile humans are capable in carrying a child and impregnate others. (yes, omega girl can make an alpha boy pregnant - but that aspect won't be explored in this fic).
> 
> I also already build the biological and socio-cultural aspects of this world in my notes, but I'll spare you the nerd-out I had and (try to) reveal them in diegetic text or in small bits in footnotes.
> 
> For maximum viewing pleasure, please read this fic not on mobile bc I'm sure they fucked up the formatting.
> 
> also: SHOUT OUT to my best bro and sometimes co-writer: @YJShinn_ on twitter. I'll drag you too in this mess uwu (but thanks for all those kr/jp/cn you provided bc I can't write for them)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all username used in this fic DOES NOT reflect the real person using them IRL. I picked them by chance.

**allkpop** @allkpop | 03 April 18

Shocking! Actor Wen Junhui Spotted in A Coffee Shop Date with A Mysterious Guy!! More at [link]

 59    32k    28.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

FJALKIDJIHADOLJKD allkpoop shut up he's allowed to date whoever he wants jerks 

 2    427    872

-  
     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

God I wish to be the mysterious guy hnnnggg

     23    91

-

     **원현** @w0nhyun56

ùwú does this mean my baby finally have a love life??? FUCK YES!!

 4    75    372

-

    **Eden  kr - > eng** @Zom81eShin

This tea is fucking cancelled.

     1.4k    2.6k

-

Show more replies

* * *

     **히연** @moonsqueen | 03 April 18

:( does this means Junhui likes men only? What a disappointment. Time to stan other actors.

 43    36    11

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Fuck off bitch.

 2    427    872

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

welp. Time to unfollow you. Blocked.

 1    42     75

-

Show more replies

* * *

  
    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 06 April 18

From Jun's weibo post!  
JN: "Dyed my hair after a year! Do I look good? "

 

 13    4.1k    8.2k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon

Jun always looks good no matter what 

     122    495

-

  **원현** @w0nhyun56

I'll miss his black hair though

 3    17    20

- 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Jun wearing another clothes with Seventeen brand.... Coincidence? 

 2    76    72

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

  **효리** @junhuixx | 06 April 18

?? What do you mean?  
\------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Jun wearing another clothes with Seventeen brand.... Coincidence? 

\------

 1    1    3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Well, I've counted and this is his fourth post with this clothing brand. What does this  
means? Seventeen brand isnt popular or in the saem level as GUCCI or others. It's just weird.

 1        

-

  **효리** @junhuixx

Now that you mention it... maybe he just like the brand?

 1        

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Could be. But I've researched this brand and while they're good, this is just a start-up brand with  
zero store besides online ones

 1    4    5

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

Or... is Jun friends with the owner?

 1        

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Could be. The brand is co-owned by designer Kim Mingyu and photographer Seo Myeongho (chi-  
nese name Xu Minghao)

 1    3    3

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

This is off topic but I've search them GOD THEY'RE HANDSOME AS FUCK

 1        

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

  INDEED

         1

* * *

 

     **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 21 April 18

GUYS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF "SECRET FILES"     
I'll miss seeing my baby on the big screen.... @pledis please tell us our baby's next roles asap  

 2    302    188

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

Saammmeeee  
I want to see him in more versatile roles too.... seeing him in all his sexy alpha glory is good, but  
I kinda want to see him as a caring or submissive beta or omega sometimes...

     21    30

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

AND DON'T FORGET HIS LOVE INTEREST TOO!!!!! His last three roles' love interest have all been   
alpha and/or beta girls.... I want to see some new interesting mix.... @pledis please 

     125    507

* * *

 

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh | 06 May 18

Who is the guy in the hoodie?

[image] [image]

 12    9k    8.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Not to be that guy but  
Is this the guy he's rumoured to be dating by allkpop?

 1    34    29

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh

!!!

            2

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 10 June 18

Happy birthday Jun! This is his weibo post about his birthday:  
JN: "Thank you for all your love and support! this year's birthday has been the best I've had in  
recent years, all thanks to my friend, family, and fans  **"**

[image] [image]  
[image] [image]

 6    5.4k    7.6k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

AAAAHHHHHHHHH MY BABYYYY   

wait. those people in the background... are kinda familiar?  
@ultjunhui help us identify these people

 1    34    29

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Okay but why me

 1           

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

Because you're always making these illuminati-level deducing thingies

this is your shit.

 1         

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

asdfjdahskjldk you're not wrong on that

          

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 11 June 18

as a request from @m00nlight_ to investigate the people in the bg of this post:  
\------  
    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 10 June 16

Happy birthday Jun! This is his weibo post about his birthday:  
JN: "Thank you for all your love and support! this year's birthday has been the best I've had in  
recent years, all thanks to my friend, family, and fans "  
\------

 4    4.9k    5.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

From my research, the people I know are: HHU CEO's son Choi Seungcheol, pledis' famous compo-  
ser Lee Jihoon (also known as Woozi), and Journalist Jeon Wonwoo. I don't know the rest: the black  
haired guy in red and black attire, and that brown haired guy in a classy shirt. Maybe one of them  
is the Mysterious Man? The one rumoured dating Junhui???

 2    5.3k    6.0k

-

     **예린** @jih00nie__

Wow, I don't know that Woozi is close friends with Junhui.... Also, that guy in red and black is  
Woozi's close friend, a choreographer and dancer named Kwon Soonyoung! He posted some of his  
dance video on his youtube. This is his twitter account -> @hoshi_dance

 1    100    98

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

Ahhhhhhh thank you very much for your information 

     23     67

-

Show more replies

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

hey, didn't Jun wear another Seventeen brand shirt? I've seen that one from the online store.

 1    34    88

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT

 1        2

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

Jun wore Seventeen Brand clothes count in his post: 5

     44     67

* * *

 

     **Rev** @ultjunhui | 24 June 18

1\. Me and my mutual @junhuixx decided to investigate Junhui's Current "Favourite" Brand: Seventeen  
because they recently opened up a physical store!!  
(Also this may or may not be a reason to see Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao.... they are handsome  
men okay???)

 3    912     784

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **Rev** @ultjunhui 

2\. First of all, the clothes are gorgeous AND cheap!! Hyori and I bought a lot of clothes adkjadjlak  
I'll post them on my personal ig uwu.

Second, seeing Mingyu and Minghao irl killed me. THey're very handsome and cute and pretty  
hngghhhhhhhh

 1    44     67

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

3\. Are Mingyu and Minghao mates? Mingyu's an alpha and Minghao's an omega, but their scents  
are still separate so they maybe just friends or only dating. They made a good looking couple  
though. Look. (from mingyu's ig, left is Minghao and right is Mingyu)  


 1    37     58

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

4\. They have instagram!!! It's @/min9yu_k and @/xuminghao_o ! Check them out if you wish!  
Now, with those infos out of the way, I'll gush about the fashion and style further in this tweet.

 1    24     53

-

Show more replies

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

Do you think one of them is Jun's rumoured boyfriend??? 

 1         367

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

maaaaaybe.... We still don't know Jun's preferences though. So far in his interview he always  
give out jokes answers for this kind of question :/

              

* * *

 

 **allkpop**  @allkpop | 25 June 18

A Scandal in The Making? Actor Wen Junhui Disappeared From Commercial Shooting, Even His  
Managers Don't Know Where He Is? More at [link]

 94    71.7k     89.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

oh no....

     64     94

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

Translation notes: (all provided by @YJShinn_ bc I can't korean at all)

히연 = heeyeon (@moonsqueen)

원현 = wonhyun (@w0nhyun56)

효리 = hyori (@junhuixx)

히연 = hina (@lovewenjun)

예린 = yerin (@jih00nie__)

 

Writing some of my ch1 related notes here bc ao3 sometimes fucked up chaptered fic footnotes. 

The story has been written, but I haven't formatted them; you can, however, expect speedy updates. And the next two chapters are wayyyyy longer than this. MAYBE, in the future, I'll write a tie-in story in Jun/Minghao perspective too, if this fic doesn't flop lol.


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually make these “tweets” have 280 characters at max to mimic the shortness of a tweet. It was a hard thing to do tbh. Also, if you take a notice at the dates of each tweets, you may find some.... revelation. ;)
> 
> WARNING: Idk things about brands and Korean's drama scenes. So I just wing it.

     **PLEDIS ARTIST** @pledis | 25 June 18

We apologize to the SAEM and fans for Actor Wen Junhui’s disappearance on the commercial  
shooting which is scheduled today.  Junhui himself had an non-threatening emergency situation,  
and such, he will be absent for one week from any activities. We ask the fans for patience.

 61    27.8k    30.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **효리** @junhuixx

???I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED???

 7    66    39

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

OH GOD at least my baby is okay

 4    75    89

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 25 June 18

A week huh? Not to be that guy but isn’t that......... just the perfect length for.... you know....  
an omegan heat? 

 6    76    31

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

OH GOD  

           85

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

I CAN’T UNSEE

             

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

JUN IS HAVING FUN EH????     

 8    67    36

 -

Show more replies

* * *

 

     @08V10US | 26 June 18

To all people saying Jun is some bitch omega’s heatmate: you guys are fake fans

 92    12    45

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

LOL some bitch is very salty huh?

 1    89    93

-

     @08V10US

Salty what? So you’re okay with our ALPHA (THE superior class) Jun having sex with some inferior  
omega? Bitch please. I only want the best for Junhui, who clearly deserve another superior alpha like  
him.

 1         21

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

First: He’s an adult, and can do whatever the fuck he wants as long as it is legal and not dangerous.  
Second: that’s some sexist bullshit you spew. Have you ever attend a biology class?? Alpha, beta, and  
omega are the fucking same human. Learn some thing, dumb bitch

 1    764    1.3k

-

     @08V10US

I’m ending this convo because CLEARLY, you are just some basic beta bitch spewing SJW bullshit.  
Here some FACTS for you: 80% of korean’s CEO and richest people are alpha. So clearly we are the  
superior class here.

 1         3

-

     @08V10US

Alphas are smarter, stronger, and more hard-working. Unlike those omegas who are born just  
for making babies. AND we alpha can make babies with better quality than them.

 1         6

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

Wow I can’t believe some people are this dumb in the 21st century. Go back to the 16th century  
with that kind of mindset. Blocked.

     2.3k    3k

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **효리** @junhuixx | 27 June 18

I can’t believe Jun ditched his commercial shooting for getting laid. Priorities indeed.

 1    16    13

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

I stan the right man lol

           

* * *

 

      **Tantan #SQUAREUP** @lisamyqueen | 27 June 18

Uh... a confused beta here, but isn’t ditching work for ruts without prior notice irresponsible?

 1    8    4

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

How old are you btw? Because as an adult beta who has omega and alpha friends, I found those  
“hypothetical situations” completely normal.

 1    6    3

-

      **Tantan #SQUAREUP** @lisamyqueen

I’m 16. Normal how? I understood that most likely Jun is helping an omega? That’s fine but I found  
it irresponsible that he ditched a commercial shooting like that.

 1          

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Most likely the omega’s heat triggered him into rut, so he can’t function normally. This is normal  
and isn’t irresponsible, esp if he accidentally stumbled upon the omega and he’s just waiting his rut  
to subsides – which should take 2 days at max-

 1         

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

-but maybe the shooting could only be rescheduled to next week so pledis decided to give him a  
break too.

 1         

-

      **Tantan #SQUAREUP** @lisamyqueen

Oh! I see, thank you for explaining that!

 1        1

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

You’re welcome.

          1

* * *

 

    **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 29 June 18

Since a lot of my tl is confused as to why Jun should use a rut-blocker for these kind of things,  
I’ll tell you why he couldn’t use them as an alpha myself.

 2    618    742

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Rut blockers are STRONG drugs, they’re only administered to the body a day before the annual rut  
(which is once every two months) and it’s enough to reduce the sexual drive so the alpha can  
function normally.

 1    59    70

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Outside of the annual cycle, the rut-blocker shouldn’t be used at all, since it could cause a hormonal  
imbalance and caused the alpha to go violent.  
Fun fact: just like heat suppresant, we need to go (at least) once a year rut-blocker free so our rut  
cycle wouldn’t go bonkers.

 1    56    67

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

This is a very educational thread, Wonhyun, thank you for the information!

 1         2

* * *

 

     **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 30 June 18

Jun’s weibo translation:  
JN: “Jun here! Sorry for making you worried, but the matters have finished and I will return to my  
usual activities. Thank you for the patience”

 43    65.6k    78.9k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Tbh I was hoping he would tell us what kind of emergency, but as long as he’s fine, then I’m okay  
with it.

      61    55

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

Junnieeeee you’re backkkkkkk

      7    8

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

So... is he going to tell us he had an absolutely amazing sex with an omega?

  5    6.2k    7.1k 

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 2 July 18

Things I can’t believe is happening: my whole tl talking about jun’s sex life again.

 23    88    90

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

We are jobless here, so ofc we’re going to talk about that

 1    6    31

-

    **Eden  kr - > eng** @Zom81eShin

Don’t forget loveless, we don’t have a love life so we live vicariously through Jun’s

 1    45    68

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

This tweet is a WHOLE MOOD

           50

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **Mya @ DRV3 killed my ass** @mae_yones | 2 July 18

To be honest, I wasn’t going to post this but.... a week ago, I actually saw Jun going inside a...  
well, a certain heat hotel. I don’t have any pictures as a proof, but I could tell you what he wore  
and with whom he went.

 8        38

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **Mya @ DRV3 killed my ass** @mae_yones

He wore a mustard yellow hoodie and a cap, and he looks very flushed. His partner can’t even walk,  
I supposed he was in heat and Jun was protecting him from anyone nearby (I could smell the  
warning scent he emitted – it was scary guys)

 1         

-

    **Mya @ DRV3 killed my ass** @mae_yones

Also, my account is locked for a reason. Please don’t spread this tweet to anyone, I don’t want  
some gossip rag catch ahold of this info and make a scandal or something.

 1          

-

    **Mya @ DRV3 killed my ass** @mae_yones

Btw I didn’t see his partner clearly, but I’m sure it’s a male around his age.

          

-

Show more replies

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

Asdldjfaidjalsdjkf?!!!

          2

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

My guts said that the partner is our Mysterious Man tbh

 5    33    31

-

     @08V10US

Lol fake tweet

 1    9    13

-

    **Eden  kr - > eng** @Zom81eShin

Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.

           1

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **Soompi** @soompi | 4 July 18

Breaking news! KBS' new drama called “One Summer Day” is announced! The main role are played by  
Wen Junhui as Cha Taekwoon,  an amnesiac  alpha man who is tended by his love interest,  
Jung Hakyeon, a sweet omega nurse played by Kim Seokjin. 

 906    99.9k    98k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

W H A T ???????

 1    23    42

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

JUN AND JIN??? AS THE MAIN COUPLE LEAD???? FUCK I NEED TO WATCH THIS

 14    82    77

-

     **DRAMA KING JIN** @wwhandsome_ksj

THANK GOD Jin finally landed himself an omega role! He’s an omega and this is his first (main)  
role as an omega??? @ god why???

 29    78    96

-

     **원현** @w0nhyun56

As an aspiring doctor and a huge Jun’s stan, this feels like an attack. This drama is calling to be  
watched. And so I shall watch.

 1    4.1k    2.8k

-

     **히연** @lovewenjun

Not to be nsfw but I hope the rating is R19 if you know what I mean.

 1    269    497

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

      **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 4 July 18

THIS!!!! LEWD IT UP PLEASE I AM THIRSTY

\------------------

      **히연** @lovewenjun

Not to be nsfw but I hope the rating is R19 if you know what I mean.

\------------------

 1    45    23

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      **히연** @lovewenjun

          1

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 8 August 18

Looking back last month, those were wild rides weren’t they? Now we Jun stan are hungry with no  
content.... still two months before we could see Jun’s new drama.... 

 1         52

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

I feel you bro

          1

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 16 September 18

@ jun please feed us content ;_; I swear he’s so inactive even in weibo now 

  1    89    94

* * *

 

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 30 September 18

Jun’s weibo translation:   
JN: “Hello! Tomorrow is the first episode airing of “One Summer Day”. I hope you all enjoyed my  
performance there! I made a lot new friends and get a lot of experiences. It was very fun ”

 33    36.7k    48.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

JUNNIEEEE IS BACKKK

     65    71

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

YES SWEETIE I WILL WATCH IT ALL FOR YOUUUUU

     6    8

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

I feel like a fake fan for not watching this drama because I don’t like romance drama.... I guess I’ll  
enjoy the meme I can find on twitter...

 1    8.9k    10k

-

Show more replies

* * *

     **PLEDIS ARTIST** @pledis | 01 October 18

We would like to inform you that Actor Wen Junhui will not attend this year's Korean Drama  
Awards due to his conflicting schedule.

 28    86.6k    95.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Guys do you think he'll still win an award there? I'm not so sure....

 1    89    36

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

I hate being negative but yeah, I guess he won't win any awards there. But at least, maybe he  
could won something in the KBS Drama Awards instead, since his performance in One Summer Day  
will be eligible.

     236    252

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 

    **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 01 October 18

Watching the first ep of “One Summer Day” it’s the first ep and the main lead already this lovey  
dovey  
  
Lol I wonder what Jun’s “Mysterious Man” think about this tbh

 4    100    92

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **DRAMA KING JIN** @wwhandsome_ksj

Probably proud and jealous. Though I heard Seokjin is mated now, so maybe our Mysterious Man  
could breathe easier?

 1    69    70

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

WAIT JIN IS MATED??? FUCK HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS I AM A FUCKING IDIOT

 1         

-

     **DRAMA KING JIN** @wwhandsome_ksj

Chill, it’s just a rumour.

 1         9

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

Still, this means both of the main lead are “claimed” irl.... somehow I found this funny lol

      88    90

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 07 November 18

Asdjalsdkj wait 

 2         

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy 

I’ll translate Jun’s weibo post but gimme a sec

 1         

-

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy 

Istg this is the most CONTROVERSIAL post “he” ever made aldkjasdkjlskj

 1         9

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

????WHAT?????

           1

* * *

 

     **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 07 November 18

Jun’s weibo translation:  
??: “This is Jun’s friend here. Jun is currently too drunk to write properly, so he asked me to write  
this. He wants to show off his new hair color and bid his fans good night.”

 30    7.3k    8.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy

A reply from Jun’s account for his own post:  
??: “I am also his fans, you know. It’s heartwarming to see him this genuine in loving his fans. We  
are all lucky.”

 12    6.6k    4.7k

-

Show more replies

-

     **원현** @w0nhyun56

A bitch is crying. And that bitch is me.

 1    30    51

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

JUN LOVES US??? I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETHEART

      90    110

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

I bet 5000 won that this friend is Jun’s Mysterious Man.

 1    67    91

-

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

I ghostwrote that second post btw.

  1    19    22

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 08 November 18

Lol Jun delete his weibo post from last night. I guess pledis don’t want a post insinuating him  
drinking too much?

 1    90    91

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Pledis is a coward tbh. Let him be stupidly drunk once in a while. He even has friends that stop him  
from doing bad choices too istg 

      8.8k    8.9k

* * *

     **PLEDIS ARTIST** @pledis | 08 November 18

[JUN] I would like to apologize for conducting inappropriately in my weibo last night. I hope the  
fans are understanding and I won’t do that again unsupervised.

 672    89.4k    89.9k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

Awww you don’t need to apologize dear! It’s fine to let loose once in a while!

      350    276

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

Ah... I wish pledis give Jun some slack... Let him have some harmless fun...

 1    451    500

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Pledis!! We like Jun’s post! It was funny and endearing geez 

  1    68    77

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 08 November 18

Jun’s weibo translation:  
JN: “I apologize for my unprofessional behavior last night... I’ll reupload the pic I posted too, and  
add some extra as a bonus.”

[image] [image]  
[image] [image]

 9    7.9k    8.7k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Awww baby...

             

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_ | 09 November 18

WAIT LOOK AT THIS NEW PIC JUN POSTED ON WEIBO. WE COULD SEE SOME OF THAT GUY FACE  
AND??? HE LOOKS LIKE SUJU’S YESUNG ALDKJSLKADK

[image]

 7    599    608

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Plot twist: that is our Mysterious Man. He is actually Yesung lol

      28     27

-

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

Or his secret brother 

 2    31    39

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

This is some conspiracy theory level bullshit and I AM LOVING IT

     8    7

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh 

Am I the only one who doesn’t see the resemblance??

  71    44    45

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

  **allkpop**  @allkpop | 13 November 18

Super Junior’s Yesung is Dating Actor Wen Junhui? Read more at [link]

[image]

 48    100k    97.9k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

continue.

      4    55

-

     **히연** @lovewenjun

Lol I didn’t see that ship coming. But I’ll ship it regardless.

 4    89    90

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE LEAVE THEM ALONE

      56    60

-

     **FOREVER ELF** @y3sung2408

Yesung is dating who now???

  9    39    131

-

Show more replies

* * *

     

     **Soompi** @soompi | 17 November 18

SM Entertainment confirms that Super Junior’s Yesung has no relationship with actor Wen Junhui.  
More at [link]

 88    180k    181k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

I KNEW IT!!!!

 1         63

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun

I can’t believe I trusted allkpoop’s nonsense....

      9    12

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh 

Not that shocking tbh, I personally thought Yesung is a bit too old for Jun.

  1    79    107

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh | 14 December 18

“One Summer Day” finale press conference information thread (Jun focus)

 8    9.1k    9.2k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Lol I actually autofocused on Jun’s ring finger. Nice ring there, Junnie

 2    96   100

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

*zooms in* OH F U C K

            

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun

I’m just waiting for a confirmation now really.

            22

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     @08V10US | 15 December 18

@ people please... that ring could be just a fashion statement geez. I personally wore a ring on  
my ring finger not as engagement ring... you shippers are just blowing things up for “tea” 

  9    238    235

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 16 December 18

So, @junhuixx and I found some interesting tidbits.... that ring? Is a D&Z ring and.... if you know  
your brand, I’m sure you know that brand specialized in jewelry but ESPECIALLY engagement and  
wedding rings. AND that ring specifically IS an engagement ring ;)  
  
[image][image]

 9    6.7k    7.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

 

  1    2    41

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **히연** @lovewenjun | 21 December 18

Who want to bet that during KBS Drama Awards, Jun will fuck us all and unceremoniously dropped  
the news???

 3    6    55

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

That’s a bet I’m not willing to take

 1    99    100

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh 

C’mon, Jun won’t do that, pledis won’t allow him.

 1    84    88

-

 **효리** @junhuixx

OH FUCK I FORGOT KBS DRAMA AWARDS IS NEAR F U C K  M E

 

 1    13    34

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 22 December 18

Junhui better won an important award unlike what happened on Korea Drama Awards >.>  
ESPECIALLY since One Summer Day finished airing and Jun's acting in that drama is just 88888/10 

 1    162    228

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

Yeah... especially after winning nothing last year

some peeps said it because of his nationality too

 1    29    26

-

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon

That’s why if he didn’t get it this year after that phenomenal drama, I’ll fight KBS.

     188    131 

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 23 December 18

Guys... I want to make a thread about deducing  Jun’s “Mystery Man” yah or nah?

yah - 85%------------------------------------  
nah - 15%-----

2,034 votes | See Final Results

 3    1.7k    999

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **효리** @junhuixx

Bitch. You better make it 

          224

-

Show more replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I can’t believe I actually researched:  
> -how long a korean tv drama filming is  
> -Yesung’s past dating history  
> -how stan twt lingo works  
> -what kind of visual meme twitter k-netz use  
> -max character limit of ig and weibo  
> -korean's film awards  
>   
> Also, did you catch all the idol easter eggs? ;)


	3. The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter’s easter eggs: (congrats if you found them!)  
> \- Blackpink’s Lisa fan promoting BP’s Square Up @lisamyqueen  
> \- @YJShinn_ and my cameo lol (@Zom81eShin bc his name is Zom and @mae_yones)  
> \- BTS’ Kim Seokjin is an omega and rumoured to be mated  
> \- Jun’s and Jin’s drama role are: Cha Taekwoon and Jung Hakyeon, which are N/Leo from VIXX but with switched family names  
> \- Jun’s drunk weibo post is on Minghao’s birthday! I’m sure he had fun that night uwu  
> \- Yesung’s fan username is his birthday (24 Aug) @y3sung2408
> 
> Next chapter will be the last, unless I decided to make an epilogue or something
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I hate ZERO kpop groups, and if I make a nasty comment on them in this fic, it's not from my personal opinion (aka it's used for world-building bc not all twitter dwellers are nice, educated peeps)

**Rev**  @ultjunhui | 29 December 2018

Guys I know you want me to make the deducing Jun’s Mystery Man (MM) thread but not now.  
I’m still dying from waiting KBS Drama Awards

 1    2    3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **효리** @junhuixx

Dw me too

          5

* * *

 

     **효리** @junhuixx | 21 December 2018

IT’S STARTING FUUUUCCCKKKKKK WHO’S INSIDE THE VENUE??

  1         

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

I’m pretty sure @mylovelymoon is! He’s livetweeting in his thread

  1    3    1

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

THANKS BRB

           1

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

KBS Drama Awards livetweet (Jun’s focus) START #KBSDramaAwards2018

[image]

  8    3.4k   5.8k

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

It’s the red carpet oh my fucking god he looks like a greek god #KBSDramaAwards2018

  6    945    830

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

THE MUSIC!!! FUCK IT’S ONE SUMMER DAY’S OST GUYS!!! The singer is not Youngjae though....?   
#KBSDramaAwards2018

  1    787    734

* * *

 

     **2jae enthusiast** @2jae_nators | 31 December 2018

    as a Youngjae stan, I feel a smidggeeee disappointed..... though I understand....   
#KBSDramaAwards2018

  1    4    8

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

Eh? Why?

  1         

-

     **2jae enthusiast** @2jae_nators

Got7 is currently on SBS year end show now, so it's understandable

  1         1

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun

Wait, when will got7 appear???

  1          

-

     **2jae enthusiast** @2jae_nators

Before EXO I think

            

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

They’re revealing the singer.... #KBSDramaAwards2018

  6    628    654

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

Wait

  1    112    200

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

WHAT THE FUCK

  1    201    225

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

IT’S THE COMPOSER!!! WOOZI!!! LEE JIHOON!!!! #KBSDramaAwards2018

  8    1.4k    1.9k

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **예린** @jih00nie__ | 31 December 2018

MY BABY JIHOONIE???? OH MY FUCKING GOD HIS VOICE SOUNDS LIKE AN ACTUAL ANGEL   
#KBSDramaAwards2018

  1    12    14

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **효리** @junhuixx

@pledis please give him his singer debut already

  1    30    33

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

He’s also with one bg dancer alskdalskjlkf the dancer is young and handsome look   
#KBSDramaAwards2018

  5    904    1k

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

OOMF SAID THE BG DANCER IS KWON SOONYOUNG/HOSHI ALSDKJSALKDJKFLKD NO WONDER I  
FEEL LIKE I SAW HIM BEFORE HE IS OUR JUNNIE’S FRIEND

  10    850    866

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

I’m now Hoshi’s stan. He’s just too fucking handsome,,,,, fuck me

       68    77 

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

WOOZI AND HOSHI HUGGED JUN IN HIS SEAT MY HEART #KBSDramaAwards2018

[image]

  15    2k    2.3k

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

Ohhh btw guys look who I found~ It’s Jun’s other friend: HHU CEO’s son, Choi Seungcheol! (and  
his plus one/date?? The blond guy look awful close to Seungcheol)

[image]

  1    512    500

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Not to be that guy but Seungcheol’s companion looks so soft, handsome, beautiful, pretty and I’d  
fuck him if he asked

  1    66    69

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

This post goes from 0 to 100 real quick

            2

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

WOOZI’S OST TRACK WON BEST OST I’M SO PROUD OF THIS PLEDIS FAMILY    
#KBSDramaAwards2018

  1    1.3k    1.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **예린** @jih00nie__

       10    26

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

ASLKDJASKDJFLK THE ACTOR AWARD IS CLOSER AND I’M STILL DYING #KBSDramaAwards2018

      88    65

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

IT’S TIME GUYS #KBSDramaAwards2018

      104    94

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

THE ACTOR TOP EXCELLENCE AWARD #KBSDramaAwards2018

      96    87

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

HE’S IN THE NOMINEES ALDKJALSDJKFJDLKAKS THE TENSION IS KILLING ME

      235    344

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

      374    398

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  9    678    737

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

GYUS

  1         19

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

IM FLCCKING CRWUING

  1         20

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

I CANT 

 1         8

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

JUNNIE!!!

  1    5    15

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

HE!!!!

  1    17    17

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

JUNNIE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #KBSDramaAwards2018

  17    3.6k    4.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

ASLDKJFALSJDLSKAJLKJDJLKJGL FINALLY

      16    19

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

  1    99    91

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

JALODOIJAIDJAIJIOI HIS SPPEECH IS COMIGN 

  1         35

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

MY FNGIER IS SHKAING

  1         30

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

I thought after his speech I’d be calm but hahahhahAHAHAHAHHA OUR JUNNIE JUST LOVE KILLING  
US ALL #KBSDramaAwards2018

  2    6   45

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **효리** @junhuixx

Wait what happened I can’t stream bc of wi-fi pLEASE TELL US

            

* * *

 

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon | 31 December 2018

This is his speech guys (prepare to scream bc I sure did)  
“Honestly? I can’t believe I finally won this award. This is my dream award ever since I started  
acting in Korea, and I can’t achieve this without the support I got from my friends, fans, and  
family.... I love you all!”

  23    9.5k    9.6k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon 

“(in chinese) but especially my beloved Xiao Hao Hao, to whom I won’t be a complete man  
without them.” (then, he kissed his ring)

Translation by ofc the lovely @triplefairy bc i’m not functioning properly now haha

  18    10.7k    11.4k

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun  
  
I’m dying guys

  1    78    77

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

  1    10   12

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

XIAO HAO HAO

      55     53

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

KISSING HIS RING

      2    5

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

FUCK

           1

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh

       

  2    47    52

-

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

WHO IS THIS XIAO HAO HAO AND WHAT DOES THIS MEAN @triplefairy HELP US

  3    89    105

-

    **Eden  kr - > eng** @Zom81eShin

I've ascended

           

-

Show more replies

* * *

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 31 December 2018

By popular demand, I researched all the possibilities of “Xiao Hao Hao” and present you......this

  2    6.8k    7.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy 

In chinese, putting “Xiao” before someone’s name is a form of diminutive and used to make the  
name cuter. Like putting –ie after someone’s name in Korea basically. So, Xiao Hao Hao is a nickname  
for this “Hao Hao” person.

  1    5.6k    5.9k

-

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy 

Xiao means "little/small" here btw

Also, I’m about 90% sure that the person Jun’s referring has one “hao” in his name. He just repeat the  
”hao” to make it even cuter.

  1    5.8k    6k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

This is my biggest uwu in existence

   1    68    247

* * *

    **히연** @lovewenjun | 31 December 2018

The big question is: Is this “Hao” person Jun’s Mystery Man (aka. Boyfriend) or his little brother?

  1         

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Well, I know for sure his little brother’s name doesn’t have a “hao” in his name though. And Jun’s  
speech is kinda romantic-coded too.

  1    32    45

* * *

 

    **Jin's Sugarglider** @eomuk_odeng92 | 31 December 2018

KBS Drama Awards? More like Spilling Tea award tbh 

  1    310    277

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

???Besides Jun’s “Xiao Hao Hao” event, what else happened?????

  1         

-

    **Jin's Sugarglider** @eomuk_odeng92

Well... for one, Jin IS a mated omega, and that’s the reason One Summer Day’s rating isn’t explicit.  
Second, apparently Woozi is not allowed to debut because he’s an omega with a boyfriend already

  1    4    5

-

    **Jin's Sugarglider** @eomuk_odeng92

There are also other things that happened but I didn’t hear, sorry. (I’m sure one of those is about  
Woozi too)

  1         

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun

Wow  from what I gathered, it just seemed like the entertainment business has something against  
omegas like other business :)))

  1    722   768

* * *

 

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 31 December 2018

Jun's weibo post translation! Congrats on the award, sweetheart   
JN: "One dream come true. I'll do better next year too!!"

[image]

  7    12.3k    14k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh

Why is he so handsome all the time 

       68    77

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

YES BABY YOU ALREADY MAKE US PROUD!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

       34    37

-

Show more replies

* * *

     **Soompi** @soompi | 03 January 2019

Top 18 Surprises from #KBSDramaAwards2018

[image + link]

  786    68.8k    69.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **DRAMA KING JIN** @wwhandsome_ksj

oh god yeahhh!! I definitely didn't expect no.3 tbh.... I can't believe they casted last year's Top  
Actress as the mc.... AND SHE DIDN'T WON ANY AWARDS!! FUCK THAT!!

       58    67

-

    **Eden  kr - > eng** @Zom81eShin

no.12 shookedth TM me more tbh.... woozi and suga are brothers??? FROM DIVORCED PARENTS???  
WHATTTT?????????

  1    6    8

-

     **SHOOT ME WONPIL** @HAPPYPIL

Uh.... anyways, day6 turned that award show into their concert. You can't change my mind. STAN  
DAY6 DAMMIT

  3    665    672

-

     @08V10US

dude nobody talked about Jin's status? He's mated now -_- what a disappointment.... and I thought  
he's a hot, respectable omega too...

  11    16   20

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Jun's "xiao hao hao" being no.1 don't surprises me lmao we know he had someone since long ago 

  1    246    294

-

    **히연** @moonsqueen

Why is fr*mis9 there though... nobody like them...

  2    3    4

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 | 04 January 2019

lately, something stinks of omega oppression..... is it the entertainment business?

  165    16.5k    17.7k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **SHOOT ME WONPIL** @HAPPYPIL

the intellectual king has spoken folks

       745   768

-

Show more replies

* * *

     **PLEDIS ARTIST** @pledis | 08 January 2019

[NEWS] Actor Wen Junhui opens up his twitter account! Follow @WenJunhui_96 !

  43    45.7k    46.8k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **히연** @lovewenjun

      6    7

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 | 08 January 2019

Hello! This is Actor Wen Junhui! I’m opening Twitter for the New Year!! Happy (1 week late) 2019  
my fans~

  122    35.6k    36k

-

     **Junjun** @m00nlight_

           2

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

THIS IS THE FASTEST “FOLLOW” I’VE EVER CLICKED

  1    67    77

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

I hope he fed us with dozens of selca every week.... Amen.

  3    1k    890

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 | 09 January 2019

As my second post, I’ll post my friends’ interesting reaction face!! (+sub for context!!)

  31    23.4k    20.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 

I hope they're useful at expressing yourself in twitter 

  20    20.2k    20.9k

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

Alkdjafldjkajlfdkjg top ten anime betrayal

  2    628    747

-

    **히연** @lovewenjun

HOLY SHIT JUNHUI YOU ARE OUR SAVIOR

      344    381

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **pledis WOOZI** @leejihoon_plds | 09 January 2019

@WenJunhui_96 please delete that post or I will end our friendship

  6    1.8k    2k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 

No. I live by my own rules Jihoonie

  1    10k    9.4k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

This is the content I’ve always want

           1

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **pledis WOOZI** @leejihoon_plds | 09 January 2019

@hoshi_dance help me fend off Jun or you’ll sleep on the couch today

  1    1.6k    2.1k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **권순영** @hoshi_dance

@WenJunhui_96 please delete Jihoonie’s picture for the sake of my love life.

  1    532    545

-

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 

No. Go suffer Kwon Hoshi

      3k    4.1k

* * *

     **효리** @junhuixx | 09 January 2019

This is why I stan Wen Junhui.

  4    3.3k   3.1k

-

Show more replies

* * *

     **효리** @junhuixx | 10 January 2019

Hmmm.... is one of these guys in this pic is Jun’s MM?

[image] 

  1    2    3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

MM? What is that?

 1         

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Mystery Man

  1        

-

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

Oh... maybe? I don’t know who them all though.

  1         

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

True.... hey @ultjunhui please HURRY UP MAKING THAT THREAD YOU SLOWASS BITCH

  1         3

-

     **Rev** @ultjunhui

ALDADJFKLALSK WAIT OKAY

           

* * *

 

     **Jeon Wonwoo** @CaratWrites_jww | 10 January 2019

@WenJunhui_96 this is a slander to my image. 

  1    58    67

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 

n-o-p-e

  1    301    324

-

     **Jeon Wonwoo** @CaratWrites_jww

I'll tell Xiao Hao Hao if you don't delete

  1    68    77

-

    **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 

f-u-c-k--o-k-a-y--i-l-l--d-e-l-e-t-e

      283    312

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

     **文俊辉**  @WenJunhui_96 | 10 January 2019

I'm a rebel!! 

  33    12.6k    16.8k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

I love you with all my life wen junhui but please cherish your life

      6    7

-

Show more replies

* * *

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 10 January 2019

Identifying Jun’s friends!! From left to right: Choi Seungcheol, SC’s companion in KBS Drama Awards  
(his lover?), Woozi aka Lee Jihoon, and Kwon Soonyoung aka Hoshi, Journalist Jeon Wonwoo, (I think)  
Kim Mingyu (one of Jun’s favourite brand’s owner), and two people I don’t know.

  6    6.8k    7.7k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Aldkjalsdkjfg why is Jun like this

  1         

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Btw... interesting to see Jun is friends with Mingyu.... cause you know... other co-owner of  
Seventeen brand is a Chinese man named Xu Minghao  though there is no Minghao picture there.

  1    69    70

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

...we might be into something here.

      68    60

-

Show more replies

* * *

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 11 January 2019

Translation of Jun's weibo post!  
JN: "A bit of spoiler here I'll drop something big on my birthday, hope you'll like it "

  6    20.4k    21k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Jun is definitely the king of making his fans go crazy

           6

-

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

why the frog emoji though.......

  1    8    7

-

Show more replies

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 13 January 2019

Oh.... apparently Jun is being interviewed for the upcoming Carats Magazine February issue.... it’s a  
famous international magazines too!! I guess after winning that prestige award, our Junnie gained  
some traction?

  2    5.8k    5.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Also, I heard that the writer is Jeon Wonwoo too! So we don’t have to worry about weird questions  
because he’s friends with Junnie~

      4.8k    4.9k

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

no she -> he edit bc I'm too lazy 

           2

-

Show more replies

* * *

  **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 16 January 2019

SO MY DEAR JUN FANS  
after being annoyed to death, I finally finished gathering infos and make a conspiracy theory to  
make Illuminati-sunbaenim proud! I present to you....

  1    4.7k    4.5k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Threads of deducing Wen Junhui’s Mystery Man (MM)  
DISCLAIMER:  this is, in the end, is just a theory. A gam- I mean, conspiracy, romantic-themed  
theory!! Don't comment please

  1    4.4k    4.4k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

0\. Normally, I would present facts first before concluding it. But in this essay I will proof that MM is  
actually

*drumrolls*

Xu Minghao!

  1    3.5k    3.9k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Xu Minghao is the co-owner of Seventeen Brand. He's born at 7 Nov 1997, about a year younger  
thank our Junnie. He's an omega Chinese man from Anshan. He's the brand's designer and  
photographer! 

Now, to the proof!!

  1    3.5k    3.5k

* * *

     @08V10US| 16 January 2019

Lol look at this jobless bitch  trying so hard tainting Jun by pairing him up with an omega....

disgusting

  1    3    6

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     @08V10US

The only place this Minghao guy deserve by Jun's side is to become a member of his harem tbh   
Jun definitely should be married to a more deserving alpha.

      26    30

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui| 16 January 2019

1\. 030418 @/allkpop post about "Jun's Date" with a man at a coffee shop. Normally, I'll dismiss  
allkpop bc they're mostly fraud but this post is actually pretty legit!  
-> this means our MM is: well, a man, about Jun's height and very lanky.

[image]

  1    3.1k    3.2k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

They also have relaxed body language, with Jun and MM's legs bumping under the floor, easy  
smiles..... they're just sweet to look at really

  1    3k    2.9k

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui| 16 January 2019

2\.  100618 Junnie's weibo birthday post. MM is one of the bg guy in that pic. He has short brown  
hair here. Also very similar physical profile from the coffee date guy, so they COULD be the same  
person - I'll assume they are in this thread.

[image]

  1    3.7k    3.6k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Also, check out this tweet where I detailed Jun's friends #SelfPromote

\------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

From my research, the people I know are: HHU CEO's son Choi Seungcheol, pledis' famous compo-  
ser Lee Jihoon (also known as Woozi), and Journalist Jeon Wonwoo. I don't know the rest: the black  
haired guy in red and black attire, and that brown haired guy in a classy shirt. Maybe one of them  
is the Mysterious Man? The one rumoured dating Junhui???

\------------------

  1    1.2k    2k

* * *

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh| 16 January 2019

Not to be that guy but is there a possibility that MM enters Jun's life AFTER that allkpop post? 

  1    8    13

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Possible! But I'll try to debunk that by next posts! I think Jun knows MM BEFORE that coffee shop  
date - and in that date, they're too relaxed to only knowing each other for a short amount of time  
I think.

  1    10    16

-

     **PURITY ♡** @pure_wjh

Oh... good point. Yeah, they're at least friends at that date.

           77

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui| 16 January 2019

3\. No specific post, but a collage of Jun's selca (up to his bday weibo post) containing Seventeen  
Brand clothes.

[image]

  1    4.6k    4.8k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

-> Jun LOVES this brand and he still wear them in almost every selca he took. So, Minghao being  
the brand's co-owner give him a good chance of knowing Jun right?  
Especially since at Jun's 2018 bday, the brand is still new and have no physical store. That said a  
lot tbh

  1    4.3k    4.4k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Not related but goddamn I love this brand so treat yourself and buy some article because it's good  
and cheap. I swear I'm not shilling okay

  1    1.7k    1.5k

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui| 16 January 2019

4\. 250618 Jun disappeared from his SAEM commercial shot for "non-threatening emergency  
situation" Then, pledis announced that he'll be back after a week.

[image]

  1    5.9k    6k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

->well, the most popular theory is that he's with an omega in heat during this period of time.  
Omega heat is definitely a non-threatening emergency situation, though it's quite weird if the  
omega is someone Jun knew.

  1    6k    6.2k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Because then the omega should know their heat period although it could be caused by a lot of  
contact with alpha ruts. Which according to many studies, could fuck up heat cycles. SO, it is  
entirely possible Jun knew the omega.

  1    5.7k    5.4k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

A locked account told me that they saw Jun carrying an omega man to a heat friendly hotel. The man  
could be our MM, especially since he fit our clues so far: around Jun's age, height and lanky.

  1    5.4k    5.2k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

-> I WILL assume MM is this man, and so, MM is omega. And possibly already bonded with Jun too.  
I'll dm you the ss of this account post if you want, but please respect their wishes and don't spread  
it around.

  1    789    800

* * *

     **효리** @junhuixx| 16 January 2019

Look at my kween. Being smart and actually read scientific studies. Mad  respect 

  1         24

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

This tweet is this  close of making me block you

  1         

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

Do you mean "blocc" 

  1         

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

           2 

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

5\. 071118 "Jun's" drunk weibo post. A man (I'm assuming MM) post a pic and commented as Jun  
on his weibo. MM even commented that he's actually Jun's fans!  
->this means that MM IS close enough to Jun that he can get drunk together and trusting him with  
his phone.

[image]

  1    6.8k    7k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

The post is eventually taken down and re-posted with an apology from Jun and extra pictures. One  
of these pic actually has MM in the background!

[image]

  1    6.4k    6.6k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

->this post is the start of Yesung and Jun's dating rumour, which has been debunked by SM Ent.  
While I don't think MM (which I think is Minghao) and Yesung look /that/ similar, I think they do  
look alike in that pic.

  1    2.1k    2.6k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

fun fact: I honestly think Minghao looked more like Stray Kids' Changbin tbh lol

  1    57    77

* * *

     **효리** @junhuixx | 17 January 2019

Next conspiracy theory: Changbin and Minghao is long-lost brother, separated by cruel fate, and  
shall be reunited according to a prophechy

  1    2k    2.4k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     **jun's electronic fan** @BrandedBag

Question: How high were you when making this tweet

      30    32

* * *

     **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 17 January 2019

So... nobody connected the dots of Jun's drunk post date and Minghao's birthdate.....

  3    675    755

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT I WONDER WHAT THEY COULD DO THAT NIGHT AASDSJLSDJFSKGLJ

  1         3

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

Nothing sfw I believe 

  1         5

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

????not everything has to relate to sex????

  1         

-

    **원현** @w0nhyun56

I'm sure drinking yourself silly is also not safe for work

  1    789    754

-

     **효리** @junhuixx

           

-

Show more replies

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

6\. 141218 "One Summer Day" finale press conference, where Jun wore a D&Z engagement ring.  
Yes, many screams were heard that day.  
->so... Jun is engaged to someone, and most likely it's our MM. As the time I'm writing this, Jun  
hasn't confirmed anything yet.

[image] [image]

  1    4.5k    4.6k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Check out this post too, @junhuixx and I have proof that ring IS an engagement ring.

\------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 16 December 18

So, @junhuixx and I found some interesting tidbits.... that ring? Is a D&Z ring and.... if you know  
your brand, I’m sure you know that brand specialized in jewelry but ESPECIALLY engagement and  
wedding rings. AND that ring specifically IS an engagement ring ;)

\------------------

  1    854    916

* * *

 

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

7\. 311218 KBS Drama Awards, in which JUN WON HIS TOP ACTOR AWARD YES!!!!

  1    5k    4.3k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Erhm.... also, he went on his speech and dropped this bombshell and killed us all

\------------------

     **MY LOVELY MOON** @mylovelymoon 

“(in chinese) but especially my beloved Xiao Hao Hao, to whom I won’t be a complete man without  
them.” (then, he kissed his ring)  
Translation by ofc the lovely @triplefairy bc i’m not functioning properly now haha

\------------------

  1    4.4k    4.8k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

->this sealed the deal that our MM is nicknamed "Xiao Hao Hao" by Jun, and that kissing his ring  
gesture... I'm sure that he meant that Xiao Hao Hao is the person he's engaged with.

  1    3.6k    3.8k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Also check out this post about what "Xiao Hao Hao" could possibly mean.

\------------------

    **Fairy  cn - > kr **@triplefairy | 31 December 2018

By popular demand, I researched all the possibilities of “Xiao Hao Hao” and present you......this

\------------------

  1    888    824

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

->MM should have a "Hao" in his name..... which Minghao certainly have.

  1    1k    1.4k

-

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

Also!! MM is 888% a Chinese person, because why would Jun give him a Chinese nickname if he's  
not? Jun is fluent in Korean, so he has no reason not to give him a Korean nickname if MM is Korean.  
And "Hao" is very much Chinese (I think) I can't think of a Korean name with "Hao" syllable. 

  1    456    582

* * *

    **원현** @w0nhyun56 | 17 January 2019

If we have Xiao Hao Hao.... can we have Da Jun Jun too?

      2k    2.6k

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

8\. 110119 this cute banter between Carat Magazine's Journalist Jeon Wonwoo and our Junnie. In  
which Jun flirts with death and Wonwoo threat is very creative and effective

\------------------

     **Jeon Wonwoo** @CaratWrites_jww

I'll tell Xiao Hao Hao if you don't delete

\------------------

  1    4.6k    4.8k

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

->Wonwoo could threaten Jun with a mention of his name...... I love a whippedt man

  1    67    92

* * *

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui | 17 January 2019

And... as with the eight post, that's all the proof I currently have! Jun did said that he'll have  
something big for his birthday, and before that, there's the Carat Magazine interview that may hold  
some intrigue for us....

  1    43    55

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Rev**  @ultjunhui

MM = Minghao? I think yes, because both have the same physical feature - male Jun's age, around  
his height, lanky; is an Omega and Chinese; has "Hao" in his name; and most importantly, could be  
connected to Jun (through Jun's favourite brand)

      7k    7.2k

* * *

     **효리** @junhuixx | 18 January 2019

And now, we wait....

           

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part writing this is definitely finding the right balance of cringe and edginess you found on twitter stan posts. Yes, that include my stan tweets.
> 
> Shout out to @YJShinn_ for providing a bunch of username. You're not free from cringe but ily

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter too! @maeyonaissu  
> Sorry for not giving icons to the twitter users, the formatting is driving me insane because this is written on default ao3 skin so an unhealthy amount of copy-paste is involved.
> 
> also, I lied. I'm not a science nerd because physics is a part of science and fuck that shit.


End file.
